Dealing With Today
by RachWhitt91
Summary: Started as a fic about Sharon's feelings after Hickman's comment about Andy now grown in to more.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a short story, hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes!_

 **Dealing with Today**

Sharon quickly shut her office door and closed the shutters, she sat down at her desk and let out a frustrated sigh. It unlike her to allow someone like Mark Hickman to get to her but her time spent at Major Crimes had almost made her forget how she used to be spoken to, she was angry at herself for allowing it to affect her. Rubbing her temples, she replayed the scene over again in her head.

 _Andy, still cheating on your girlfriends?_

Another irritated sigh left her, Andy had changed over the years she knew that but hearing that did not stop her old insecurities from returning. After years spent in a marriage in which fidelity was a term her Husband took as a mere suggestion and not a promise meant that even the idea of Andy being unfaithful allowed the humiliation and hurt she had lived return leaving her vulnerable. Talking to Andy would help reassure her she knew that but it was difficult when her initial feelings towards him were of anger. She was mad he had ever behaved like that, mad that she had been reminded.

Sharon knew this was unfair to Andy, she had gone willingly in to this relationship accepting him of his past and faults like he had accepted her. All her instincts were telling her to build a wall, shut herself off from him so she would not get hurt but she knew her feelings were too deep, too invested for that to work. Sharon threw the pen she had been playing with on the desk and crossed her arms cursing herself for allowing the drunken ramblings of a disgruntled ex-officer to cause issues in her relationship. She would talk to Andy tonight, a small smile appeared when as she remembered how he had stood up to Hickman;

 _Emile is the key to all of this, by the way, if you re too clueless to figure that out_

 _Hey, you want to you watch your mouth Hickman?_

That was the Andy she was in love with she had to forget whatever Hickman had said and put all her focus in to solving this case, there was tension within her team and the added pressure she was under from the chief meant she wanted this case solved and fast.

Andy had watched her go in to her office and close the shutters, he couldn't tell how she was feeling, this had always been a frustration when it came to his relationship with Sharon she had the ability to mask her feelings so well he never knew what she truly felt unless she chose to tell him. Judging by the retreat to her office he knew that something was bothering her, this case was getting to everyone and he knew she would put further pressure on herself. He wanted to go check on her but he didn t know whether to or not, the line between personal and professional was fine and he was always so conscious not to cross it; but he desperately wanted to comfort her. Hickman's comments had irritated him but he wouldn t expect anything less from Hickman, he was worried though that the cheating remark had maybe upset Sharon, he was ashamed of his past but it was the past and he hoped she knew that. Andy tried to concentrate on the work he had in front of him but it was useless he couldn't focus until he knew what she was thinking. He headed to the break room thinking how much he wanted this case to be over with.

A gentle knock at the door caught Sharon's attention come in she said without raising her eyes from the computer screen she already knew by the knock who it was. "Hey thought you could do with some tea" said Andy gently as he walked mug in hand.

She looked up and smiled at him his face was such a mixture of concern and love. He had never been good at hiding his feelings, it was one the many things she loved about him. "Thank you, come sit with me I could use the distraction for a while" smiled Sharon. Andy took a seat across from her his face covered with a wide grin.

"Rough day so far huh?" said Andy, his eyes searching her face for any indication of how she was feeling." Yes indeed it has, you know I just feel we are missing something so obvious and I hate that Hickman has any involvement at all. I don't trust him" said Sharon she took a sip of her tea and relaxed in to her seat, she hadn't realised how much she needed the tea.

"Couldn't agree more, I never liked Hickman he always thought he was too smart for us. And of course there is the fact the guy is a top grade asshole". Sharon let a small laugh "well yes there is that" she said, silence quickly filled the room. Andy met Sharon's eyes and she held his gaze, they could communicate so much with just a look.

"Listen, sweetheart about what the jerk said about my old girlfriends" said Andy quickly, Sharon instantly shook her head and placed her mug on the desk she knew he would be worried but she didn't want to talk about it here.

"Lets leave that for talk for for later, are you still staying tonight?" asked Sharon quickly, no matter how effective she was at masking her feelings she could never hide the self doubt that showed through when she allowed herself to need Andy.

"Do you even need to ask" Andy smirked," it's the only thing getting me through today" . Sharon smiled and stood up walking over to him. He stood and opened his arms enveloping her in a tight hug, reassuring her.

"Thank you for the tea" she said and lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Anytime Captain" he replied with a wink causing Sharon to giggle he could never resist when she giggled like that, he quickly caught her lips in a deep kiss. Sharon hummed in return feeling all the tension she had been holding slowly melt away. The kiss ended sooner than either of them wanted but they were aware they were at work.

"Back to work lieutenant" whispered Sharon, patting his chest. Andy looked down and placed a finger under her chin raising her face so he could look in her eyes he wanted so badly to kiss her again but resisted.

"Sure just do me a favour?" he asked.

"And what would that be?" she asked curiously.

"Open you shutters again" he said.

"Why is that?" replied Sharon almost seductively.

"So I can keep an eye on you" he said with a smirk "and of course keep an eye on those legs", Andy winked again and Sharon replied with a cheerful laugh.

"Nice try now back to work" she shook her head and walked back behind her desk.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, until tonight said Andy and left her office shutting the door behind him.

Sharon sat back at her desk, her previous worries and feelings almost completely forgotten. She would still talk to Andy tonight about how she had felt. It would always be difficult after a marriage like hers to forget all the insecurities and self doubt but today she had dealt with them. Sharon went back to work relishing in the delightful feeling of contentedness that Andy made her feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Thought I would carry this story on especially after the new episode! Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

When they eventually arrived back at Sharon's condo it was late, the day had been long and difficult, Sharon feeling she was left with more questions than answers. It was this feeling that made the NFL job offer seem so much more appealing. She knew Andy and Rusty were all for her taking the job, but if she was truly honest with herself she was already where she belonged. Sharon removed her heels and Andy helped her remove her coat, once he hung it up he turned to her and began slowly messaging her shoulders. Sharon responded with a deep hum of relief dropping her head and enjoying the ministrations that eased the tightness she had suffered all day.

"Why don't you go take a hot bath while I make us something to eat" Andy whispered, he placed a quick kiss to the back of her neck inhaling the scent of her as he did. Sharon could feel her skin tingle where he had kissed her, she turned to look at him and placed a slow kiss on his lips wanting to forget herself in him. He responded quickly and intensely, his passion clear as day, he could feel her melt her in to him. When they paused for breath Sharon rested her forehead on his chin.

"I needed that" she purred.

"Me to, I've wanted to do it all day" Andy grinned seductively, "now go enjoy your bath and I will make dinner".

"You are so wonderful, what did I do to deserve you" sighed Sharon and placed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one", winked Andy, as Sharon turned and headed towards to the bathroom, she could feel Andy's eyes follow her so she swayed her hips as she walked knowing he would appreciate it.

Feeling suitably relaxed Sharon got out the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. She looked in the mirror at her reflection; her face was stripped of make up and her cheeks flushed from the heat of the bath. As she let her hair down it fell wild and wavy, framing her face. Instinct told her to fix it and put on a little make-up, Jack had always liked to see her made up and didn't appreciate her 'natural' look, but she knew this was silly. Andy had seen her without make up before, however it was her old insecurities managing to creep their way in to her present, she scolded herself for allowing them to. The rumble of her stomach interrupted her thoughts, Andy's promise of dinner calling her. She quickly dressed in leggings and a tank top, choosing a lose cardigan to put over the top and headed towards the kitchen. Andy had just finished putting the plates on the table as she walked in.

"Oh Andy this looks delicious!" Sharon gushed, appreciating the effort Andy had gone to. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Its just some pasta", smiled Andy "how was your bath?" as he asked he turned and looked at her and became completely distracted by her appearance; her face was clear of make-up, cheeks rosy and her hair wavy. He always thought he had seen her at her most beautiful until now. Sharon didn't have time to reply before Andy kissed her deeply and passionately. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him even closer moaning in desire, Andy groaning in reply. They eventually pulled apart breathless.

"Sorry", breathed Andy heavily,"you just look so goddam beautiful I couldn't help myself. Sharon was suddenly reminded of how she looked, but before she could even begin to feel self conscious Andy pulled her in for another passionate kiss. After pulling apart again Andy nuzzled her neck, leaving small kisses.

"Your hair is so sexy like this" he murmured. Sharon let out a small giggle at both the sensation she felt on her neck and from Andy's comments.

"Well that's the first time I've ever heard anyone say my hair looks sexy like this", smiled Sharon as they moved apart.

"Well it is, I don't know why you don't wear it like this more often?" inquired Andy as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

"I've just always worn it straight since I was young, suppose it's habit now" shrugged Sharon not willing to reveal to Andy that it was it her ex-husband who wanted her to wear her hair straight, so she did so to please him. Pointless she thought. Andy could sense her tension around the subject so subsequently dropped it.

"So, how was your bath?" he asked quickly "I sort of distracted you before you answered me" he smiled.

"it was lovely, just what I needed" Sharon smiled widely and covered his hand with hers. They ate their dinner in comfortable silence until Sharon put her fork down admitting she was full; she had been considering speaking to Andy about her feelings after Hickman's comment today. However, their evening had been so pleasant she didn't want to ruin it by getting into a deep conversation, especially after the day they both had.

"Hey Sharon honey, are you ok?" asked Andy, disrupting her thoughts.

"Oh sorry Andy" sighed Sharon "I'm fine, just lost in thought" she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked looking at her softly. Sharon thought about bringing it up but decided to let it go, she knew it was her own insecurities that caused her to let Hickman's comment make her feel the way she did, and she didn't want to bother Andy with it.

"No, honestly just a long day and it looks like tomorrow will be the same, if not worse" sighed Sharon as she picked up her and Andy's empty plates and headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah it's a tough case, we will get through it it though" Andy reassured her as he cleared the rest of the table.

"You want me to make us some tea?" asked Andy.

"No, I really just want to go to bed" replied Sharon with a small smile.

"Yeah that's probably a better idea" said Andy placing his arm around her shoulder as they headed down the hall towards her bedroom, "I'm tired" yawned Andy.

"Well lieutenant that's disappointing, I wanted to go to bed but not because I was tired" smirked Sharon as she opened the door to her bedroom and walked in leaving Andy speechless in the doorway...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry i've taken so long to update this! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for any mistakes!_

 **Chapter 3**

Andy stared through the glass admiring her, she had been avoiding him and he knew it. He hadn't spent anytime with her aside from work in over a week, he wanted to steal her away and spend time with Sharon and not 'Captain', with an exasperated sigh he turned his attention back to his paperwork. It was no use though he couldn't concentrate, she invaded his every thought, he turned to look at her again she was focused on the file in front of her. All Andy wanted to do was pull her close and take her all in. The blouse she had on was one he hadn't seen before, the intricate floral detail suited her perfectly, his eyes moved down slowly drinking in every detail of her. He stopped at her legs, those legs, all he wanted was the feeling of those legs wrapped...

"Are you actually going to do any work today Flynn or are you just going to sit there like a googly-eyed idiot," snapped Provenza grumpily who was getting especially sick of that dumb look that seemed to be permanently displayed on Flynn's face. Andy huffed and turned around back to the paperwork in front of him, Provenza was particularly annoying today and it wasn't even lunch time he thought. What was more annoying being that he was right, this relationship with Sharon was distracting him at work and he had promised Sharon that he wouldn't let that happen. This case had been consuming but they had worked on cases before that required all their attention and he hadn't felt this distant from her.

Sharon could feel the beginnings of a headache, she took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes, this case felt like it had taken over her life and she couldn't wait until it was over. All she did was grab some sleep then return to the office, she hadn't seen Andy or Rusty properly in days. Putting her glasses back on she decided that she would finish in time to have dinner with Rusty and perhaps spend some time with Andy, but for now she needed coffee, she got up and headed towards to the break room. It wasn't just this case that was affecting her, she knew she was avoiding Andy. Hickman's comment last week bothered her, and after spending the night with Andy for the first time, it was all she could think about. Avoiding Andy was not the way to deal with this she knew that but after spending years in a marriage that didn't allow her to express her feelings she found it difficult to know how to deal with this situation. It was important that she did things differently with Andy because her feelings for him were serious and she did not want to let her past with Jack ruin her current relationship.

Hours later when it was clear that they couldn't achieve any more today Sharon sent the team home to rest so they would come back refreshed tomorrow. It was late and she missed dinner with Rusty again not that he will be that bothered, she thought, now him and Gus were getting closer it seemed Rusty was always busy. Sharon began packing her things she was more than a little depressed that Andy had decided to leave with the rest of the team and go straight home, she missed him and wanted to talk to him. Just as she shrugged her coat on there was a gentle knock at the door she turned and her heart skipped. It was Andy. "Hey I was just wondering how you are holding up?" asked Andy gently. Sharon let out a sigh and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him and breathing him in. Andy let out a deep breath and relaxed he had been so tense to talk to her. Kissing the top of her head he inhaled the scent of her, he had missed her. "I'm sorry," said Sharon her voice muffled by his chest. "What have you got to be sorry about?" asked Andy sounding concerned." I've been avoiding you since we spent the night together," replied Sharon quietly, her voice still muffled. Andy lifted his head and put his finger under her chin bringing her face to meet his gaze. Emotion filled her eyes, those eyes that he could happily stare at all day, those eyes that despite her tough exterior always gave her away. "Why?" he asked staring deeply in to her eyes. "Because I need to talk to you about something, but instead of doing that I've busied myself with the case and avoided you." Andy took Sharon's hand and lead her over to a chair, he gestured for her to sit down and then sat in the chair opposite taking her hand in his. "Please talk to me to Sharon, I want you to feel you can always talk to me. I've hated feeling this distant from you especially after the night we shared." Sharon sighed knowing she had to tell him. "Last week when Hickman made that comment about you cheating on your girlfriends it bothered me, I tried so hard to not let it affect me. After we spent the night it was all I could think about. I felt angry at you, angry that you could that and also scared that you might to do it me. Feeling insecure and angry are what I always felt during my marriage and I guess it worried me that it could happen again even though I know that you would never make me feel like that." Sharon stopped, this was more difficult than she anticipated, with fraught breath she waited for Andy to say something but all that filled the room was deafening silence.

Andy let go of her hand and sat back in the chair, he knew something had been wrong he was disappointed the she felt she couldn't talk to him about this. "Sharon why wouldn't you come to me sooner?" he asked gently, leaning forward and taking her hands in his again. "I hate that you felt you couldn't come to me with how you were feeling." "I don't know why I didn't Andy and work gave me the perfect excuse to avoid dealing with it. I could never talk to Jack about my feelings and.." Andy sat forward and placed a finger over her mouth stopping her from talking. "Sharon honey, I know much of an asshole Jack is and what he did to you in that marriage is unforgivable but I am not Jack. You can talk to me." Andy finished watching her. "I know Andy I'm sorry. "Sharon could feel tears burn her eyes and one escape down her cheek. "Hey come here, don't cry Sharon," said Andy tenderly. He pulled her over to him and she sat on his knee and buried her face in to his neck, his scent always comforted her. "Please know I understand that it was difficult for you to tell me how you felt but just promise me next time you will tell me instead of shutting me out?" asked Andy and placed a kiss on her hair. Sharon nodded in response. "And listen about what that idiot Hickman said, you are right to be angry I'm not exactly proud of how I acted but its my past. I would never do anything to hurt you Sharon. I love you . Sharon sat up and looked at Andy shocked at what he had just said, she leaned forward and placed her lips on his, the kiss was gentle. "Oh Andy I love you to,"whispered Sharon and with that Andy pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss his hands stroking her thigh at the hem of her skirt. They broke apart breathless and rested their foreheads together. "Lets go back to my apartment and I will show you just how much I love you" said Sharon seductively, placing small kisses on his neck."Oh that's the best idea I've heard all week" smiled Andy.

They stood up and as Sharon adjusted her skirt Andy made sure her computer was turned off and she had everything she needed. They walked hand in hand to the elevator both feeling blissfully in love. As the elevator doors opened out stumbled a very drunk and angry Mark Hickman. "Well well look who it is, I've been looking for you Captain," spat Hickman and with that he pulled a gun, aimed at Sharon and pulled the trigger. The violent bang of a gun shot echoed the halls.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this and for all your lovely comments and follows!_

 **Chapter 4**

The monotonous tick of the waiting room clock was the only sound Andy could hear. The rest was just noise. He didn't want to talk to the team or to anyone except her. He couldn't understand how this had happened, it all went so quickly and now she was fighting for her life while he sat here useless unable to do anything but listen to the tick of passing of time...

* * *

 _The crack of the gun shot rang through Andy's ears, he turned quickly to Hickman who was still standing holding the gun with a somewhat stunned expression on his face. A second later Andy tackled Hickman to the ground forcing the gun out of his hand. He stood over him pointing the gun,"don't you dare move or I will kill you! Do you hear me?" shouted Andy. Hickman groaned in response Andy had tackled him hard and that combined with the intoxicated state he was in meant he wasn't moving any time soon. Andy turned and ran over to Sharon who lay motionless by the elevator. "Sharon, Sharon!" exclaimed Andy as he kneeled down beside her, "Honey can you hear me?" he asked stroking her face, his voice fraught with panic. It was then he noticed the angry red blood stain seeping through on to her blouse, she had been shot somewhere in the stomach but there was so much blood Andy couldn't tell where exactly she had been hit. He reached for his cell, his hands shaking as he dialled, "This is Lieutenant Flynn LAPD I have an officer down"..._

The rest had happened so quickly it was now a blur. He was aware of the team trying to talk to him keep him updated with what was happening with Hickman but he didn't care. He only cared about what happened to Sharon. He had finally told her he loved her and now he might lose her, he couldn't bare to think about life without her. He couldn't live without her. For the first time in a very long time he wanted a drink...

* * *

Just as Andy was considering finding the nearest bar the doctor appeared with an update. Andy lifted his eyes from the floor for the first time in hours, he looked at the doctor for any clue as to what he was about to say.

"Hello I'm Doctor Roberts I'm the surgeon on call, just to let you know Sharon pulled through surgery and is stable. We have moved her to the ICU for the time being to allow her to rest. Sharon sustained heavy damage to her spleen so I'm afraid we had to remove it. It will be a tough recovery and the next twenty-four hours are critical." Andy let out a huge breath of relief, his eyes filling with tears at the news that she was alive. He looked around the waiting room and realised the entire team were still there as were Rusty and Gus. Andy wanted to say something but emotion prevented him. Provenza walked over to Andy and hugged him, "she is going to be ok buddy," said Provenza as he patted Andy's back, "so now will you stop acting like a complete lunatic," he finished. Andy let out a small laugh as Provenza walked back to his chair. Andy turned to see Gus giving Rusty a hug, he over to walked to them,"hey kid, sorry for being a bit loopy back there I know it was tough."Rusty quickly interrupted him,

"Andy I know how much you care about my mom there is no need to apologise for anything" said Rusty with a reassuring smile. "Thanks Rusty, I really thought I was going to lose her," said Andy dropping his head and rubbing the back of his neck as he felt the familiar burn of emotion build in his throat. Rusty stood and gave Andy a hug, "I thought I was going to lose her too, but she's going to be ok Andy," said Rusty gently. "I know Rusty thanks," choked Andy in reply.

"Well I for one was not worried," uttered Provenza from across the room, sitting quite comfortably flicking through a newspaper. "Oh yeah and why was that?" asked Andy crossing his arms a puzzled expression on his face. "Well if you think for one second that the almighty Captain Raydor would go down at the hands of some bum like Hickman then you my friend don't know your girl friend at all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pain. An angry pulsating pain in her stomach. Confusion. Confusion thick in her mind. Where was she. What happened. Her eyes flickered open and she quickly realised she was in hospital, her left arm felt heavy looking down she could see the unmistakable silver hair of Andy Flynn. He was asleep snoring softly, holding on to her hand his head resting on her arm. Sharon needed to sit up, she removed the oxygen mask from her face and attempted to move but the pulsating angry pain she had been feeling turned in to a burning rage causing her to groan.

Sharon's groans stirred Andy from his sleep, he lifted his head instantly ignoring the resistance from his neck and looked at her. "Sharon, are you alright?" he asked hurriedly. Sharon nodded but let out a hiss at the unrelenting the pain."I will go get the doctor," said Andy as he rose from the chair and headed out the room hastily in search. Sharon lay her head back on the pillow giving up on any attempt at getting comfortable. Her mind was gradually wakening and clearing out the confusion that had fogged it when she came to. Memories flashed back glaring in their reality; working late, her and Andy's conversation, walking to the elevator. Hickman. The distinct stench of cheap bourbon, his glazed eyes. Then nothing. Darkness. Her current whereabouts clued her in to the rest, he had hurt her. What had she done to him to deserve this reaction from Hickman. The past had made him bitter she knew that but surely he couldn't blame her for how his life had turned out. Pain took hold causing her to groan once again.

"Hello Sharon I'm Dr Roberts, how are you feeling?" he asked as he picked up the chart that hung at the foot of the bed, his eyes moved skilfully over the information in front of him. "I'm in a lot of pain and very confused as to what has happened," replied Sharon breathlessly. "I will increase your pain medication," he said and nodded to the nurse who then left to retrieve it. "You sustained a gun shot injury to your abdomen, he continued the bullet caused significant damage to your Spleen and as a result we had to remove it," he explained and placed the chart back at the foot of the bed. "Despite some touch and go moments you have come through the worst remarkably well however recovery will be long and require as much rest as possible. We will keep you here for at least the next few days, now nurse Johnson will be back shortly with your pain medication but please just rest, we will be keeping a close eye on you." Just as he left the nurse returned with her pain medication. Sharon lay back stunned at what the doctor had said. Hickman had shot her; she could have died. A single tear ran down slowly down her cheek just as it dropped off her chin the dam of emotion burst and she cried. Cried for the pain she was in, cried for what might have been and cried for what was. Andy returned to her room and seen Sharon crying, he placed the coffee and bottle of water he had in his hand down and stood beside her taking her hand in his and gently stroked her head, trying hard to hold it together seeing her like this. "Hey, hey it's alright," he soothed, she continued to sniff as the worst of the tears passed, she turned her head and looked to Andy. His eyes were full of love and concern. "Is it the pain?" he asked, his eyes searching her face for any trace of how she was feeling. Sharon simply shook her head, "can you please hold me Andy," she whispered, her eyes pleading her face etched with sadness. "Of course, it's all I've wanted to do,"said Andy and he shuffled on to the bed beside her careful not to hurt her, he placed his arm gently around her shoulders and moved her close. Sharon listened to the reassuring thud of Andy's heart beat as her head lay on his chest. The pain medication was taking affect and numbness filled her body relaxing her mind, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the dreamless medication induced sleep.

Andy noticed Sharon's breathing had grown heavy and rhythmic, her body relaxed in to his, she was asleep. The feeling was almost euphoric to him, he had her in his arms once again. He rested his head back and closed his eyes feeling content. "Oh you can't be serious!" exclaimed an angry voice from the door. Andy's eyes sprung open and he looked to see who it was. "Jack what the hell are you doing here?" whispered Andy angrily...


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey so sorry for the insane delay but I'm determined to get this finished for you guys as soon as possible! Again thanks for everyone who has taken the time to read this, means a lot. This is a short chapter but there is more to come don't worry :) x_

 **Chapter 6**

"I think I should be asking you the same thing Flynn," spat Jack.

Jack was mad, Emily had told him in one of their brief monthly conversations that Sharon was dating Andy Flynn, he didn't believe it would last and he certainly had not expected to walk in on them entwined on the hospital bed. Jack was genuinely troubled when Emily had let him know that Sharon had been shot he also thought how this would be a perfect opportunity to get Sharon back. Play the ever caring concerned husband and she would come crawling back to him. Sure he had fun after the divorce hell he had fun during the marriage but it didn't look good being single at his age and he knew Sharon would be great at caring for him as he grew older, she always had. Yes, thought Jack, he would win Sharon back especially if his only competition was Andy Flynn.

"I think you know why I'm", here replied Andy who was trying his hardest not to lose his temper.

"Yes you're pulling the boyfriend act off well Flynn, I will give you that but we both know its exactly that, an act." Sneered Jack.

"Really Jack?", Andy shook his head and almost laughed, he felt nothing but pity for the guy. "Leave Jack, seriously if Sharon wakes up and sees you here then it's only going to stress her out and she doesn't need that", stated Andy sharply.

Jack stood defiant his face turning an angry shade of red, he hated the way Andy had spoke to him all smug but he knew that he had made some sense, if he wanted Sharon back then turning up here mad wouldn't work in his favour. No he had to play this right, he knew Sharon better than anyone and knew the way to get her back.

"Sure Andy, sorry you're right I will go", sighed Jack holding his hands up, "I was just worried about her, gets the emotions going you know," finished Jack.

The sudden calmness that came over Jack made Andy suspicious but if being nice meant he would leave then that's all he cared about, heck maybe the guy was really worried for Sharon, he could understand that. "Thanks Jack I just wants best for Sharon." Jack nodded and turned to leave a sly smirk on his face, he also wanted what was best for Sharon but that meant being with back with him and not with someone like Andy, he would win her back he was certain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been a week since Sharon had returned home from the hospital and her recovery was proving harder than she had anticipated. Andy had been amazing but the time had come for him to return to work, Rusty would be pop in through out the day to check on her. Sharon felt so loved but at the same time she was frustrated, she hated being looked after and treated like a child. She knew that Andy and Rusty had not intended to make her feel this way they were just looking after her. She had to appreciate that and focus on recovering as quickly as could so her life could get back to normal. The doctors had to told her take it easy but move around as much as she was able, Sharon knew that laying in bed feeling frustrated would be doing her no good so she decided to get up and shower. It would be the first shower she will have had alone in almost three weeks. Letting out a deep breath she swung her legs around out the bed feeling the familiar burn of her incision it caused her to let out a small hiss, the burn was getting less ferocious in its intensity and for that she was thankful. She stood slowly and when she felt confident enough walked cautiously to the bathroom, turning on the shower was going to be a problem as she would have to stretch slightly to do so. The first attempt failed leaving her hissing in pain and clutching her side. The second attempt ending the same way, just as she had recovered enough to attempt it a third time she heard a knock at the front door. Rusty would be here to check on her she thought as she began the slow walk to answer the door, weird that he knocked probably forgot his key she surmised and continued to the door. Just as she reached the door the was another loud knock.

"Yes I'm coming," she announced frustrated as she opened the door, she had expected to see Rusty but was instead met the familar face of her ex-husband which was plastered with a big goofy smile. She wanted to shut the door on his stupid grin and go back to bed.

"Hey Sharon how are you feeling? Can I come in?" asked Jack, as he did he held out a huge bouquet of her favourite flowers. Sharon didn't take the flowers instead she stood wondering if she could still get away with just closing the door in his face.

"What are you doing here Jack?" asked Sharon making sure he knew by her tone that his visit was not welcome.

"I just came by to see you were ok and bring you these," he replied and again held out the flowers for her to take. Sharon sighed and crossed her arms neither letting him in the apartment nor taking the flowers he was so determined to give her.

"Oh don't be like that Sharon I honestly was worried about you and wanted to see you were recovering well, when I seen you in the hospital I..."

"What do you mean at the hospital?" Interrupted Sharon, "You never came to see me Jack so don't give me your false concern" and with that went to finally close the door.

"Sharon I did ask Andy!" exclaimed Jack, he knew she was going to be difficult but he never thought she would be this cold.

"What are you talking about Jack," asked Sharon crossing her arms again.

"Emily called me to let me know what had happened, I panicked and headed straight over to see you but when I got there you were totally passed out and Andy basically kicked me out without so much as a hello," his voice full of pleading.

"Can you really blame him?" replied Sharon, her expression never moving from the steely position it sat.

"Well of course not that's why I waited until now to see you I didn't want to upset anyone honestly Sharon I just wanted to make sure you were ok, as much as you probably won't believe it I do care about you." He let out a small sigh and dropped the flowers to his side,"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you I will leave you alone." Jack turned and hung his head to make sure he looked extra pathetic as he walked toward the elevator.

"Jack wait," called out Sharon, "thank you for coming by its very kind and seeing as you're here you can come inside and do me a favour," finished Sharon and she turned and began a slow walk to the bathroom.

"Sure, yes anything Sharon you're the boss of course," laughed Jack behind her as he followed her towards the bathroom, the comment made Sharon wish she had just shut the door on his face when she had the chance...

Sharon towel dried her hair then struggled her way in to her yoga pants and a large sweater but was proud she had done it herself. She thought about drying her hair but the thought alone exhausted her so she left it knowing that it would dry in a mass of curls but she didn't mind all she wanted was to sit down on the couch with some tea and her book. The sudden realisation that Jack was still there made her shudder. She walked slowly towards the kitchen putting her shoulders back determined not to look vulnerable in front of Jack.

"Hey how was your shower?" asked Jack looking concerned. He had been waiting ages and was getting bored, this was not how he had planned this visit in his head.

"It was fine thanks, do you not have anywhere else to be," huffed Sharon, his presence already ruining her post shower buzz.

Jack chose to ignore her rudeness, "I made you some tea, why don't you get comfy on the couch and I will bring it over," smiled Jack. Sharon almost dropped to the floor in shock, Jack never bothered to make her tea the entire time they were married, well maybe a couple of times when they were first married but aside from that never. Sharon was almost too shocked to reply.

"Erm, yes thank you Jack that would be lovely," she managed to stutter and then lowered herself slowly to the couch.

He smirked, he knew that would work, when they were first married that's all he had to do to get her in to bed was make her one of her stupid mugs of tea. The shocked look on her face when he told her he had made tea made him think that this might a lot easier than he first thought. He brought the tea over to her and leaned over her to set it on the coffee table, he caught a whiff of her shampoo, still the same sweet scent, Sharon never changed he thought to himself. He sat in the chair opposite her and studied her as she sipped on her tea. Her face was pale and tired looking but she was still as pretty as ever, although she had let her hair go all wild and curly and he hated seeing it like that, would have killed her to dry her hair knowing he was here.

"How's the tea? asked Jack gently. "It's fine Jack thank but really have you no where else to be?" sighed Sharon then took another sip of her tea, it was delicious but there was no way she would tell him that.

"Yeah course sorry," said Jack and stood up to leave, "thanks for letting me see you were ok Sharon, I can relax now knowing your fine." Jack made sure to look her deeply in the eyes as he said this. "Thanks for your concern Jack but as you can see I'm fine no need to worry, thanks for turning on the shower and for the tea. Now you know where the door is," she replied with a small smile. He was staring at her and she was finding it quite unnerving.

"Sure, bye Sharon take care," he leaned over and quickly kissed the top of her head then left leaving Sharon completely dumbfounded. What the heck had happened to Jack when had he become nice, she shook her head then noticed the bouquet of flowers he had brought sitting perfectly arranged in a vase on her coffee table. Sharon took another sip of the warm comforting tea and admired the flowers maybe Jack had finally changed she thought. Out of the whole bizarre visit one thing bothered her though, why had Andy not told her that Jack came to the hospital?

Jack could hardly contain the smile on his as he walked to his car, he had played that perfectly couldn't have gone any better. He started his car and revved the engine a couple of times in celebration he reversed out and drove towards the nearest casino.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Andy was exhausted it had been a tedious day and he wanted was to get home check on Sharon, cook them a meal and relax but he knew the way this day was going he would be lucky to see Sharon awake. He had missed her terribly today and work was strange without her there, he had come so close to losing her that it had put him off balance and he was finding it difficult to get back to normal. His mind was constantly flooded with flashbacks of Sharon lying cold, pale, lifeless surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

Andy unlocked the door and walked quietly in to the apartment assuming Sharon would be asleep, he headed to the kitchen deciding on a quick bite to eat before he went to bed, he was surprised and certainly not disappointed to see Sharon sitting cradling a steaming cup of tea.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" asked Andy, he walked over and kissed the top of her head and then looked in to her eyes taking in every detail of her face. Sharon replied with a small smile and Andy knew instantly something was wrong.

"What's up? Are you feeling ok sweetheart?" concern evident in Andy's voice. Sharon placed her mug down and let out a small sigh, she had promised to tell him when something was bothering her but she still found it difficult, her mind had been a jumble after her encounter today with Jack.

"I'm feeling fine, it's just I had a very strange day and I couldn't sleep," she explained and crossed her arms. Andy noted the change in her body language.

"Well what happened that's kept you awake? he asked. Sharon let out another sigh and raised her head to look in to his eyes.

"I had a visit today from Jack." Andy could feel his blood pressure instantly rise, why would Jack show up here, what had he said to Sharon, if he had done anything to upset her then so help him god.

"Andy before you get angry Jack was nothing but nice," she exclaimed, however anger was very clear on Andy's face.

"Well if he was so nice then why are you up at midnight unable to sleep? he asked almost spitting, he was mad but he knew it was Jack he wanted to be mad at not Sharon so he tried his hardest to calm himself down.

"Well it wasn't Jacks visit itself that was strange, although he was nothing but caring and I think he came round to check on me out of genuine concern which is very strange behaviour for Jack,"explained Sharon. Andy didn't know why but he was becoming increasingly nervous. Sharon was acting very much like she did at work when someone was in trouble, and he should know.

"No what has me still up at midnight was something Jack said," she finished, stood up and took her mug over to the sink and began rinsing it. Andy cleared his throat, "and what did he say?". Sharon finished cleaning the mug turned crossed her arms and looked at Andy.

"Well he said that when I was in the hospital he came to see me, if that's true why you didn t tell me?" Andy walked over to her and stroked her arms.

"I didn't think it was important to tell you, I was more concerned about making sure you were ok he said softly." Sharon moved out of his embrace.

"I don't understand why the need to lie to me would make me feel better Andy."

"I didn't lie to you Sharon I just didn t tell you Jack turned up at the hospital!" exclaimed Andy.

"You should have told me, I trust you to tell me things like this," Sharon hung her head, "I'm tired I'm going to bed."

"Sharon wait!"Andy moved over to Sharon and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I should have told you its just that guy gets under my skin and after all he put you through the thought of him upsetting you is something I couldn't deal with. Although it looks like I'm the idiot that's upset you." Andy looked at her for her reply.

"Andy we are supposed to be a team, I know Jack upsets you but I'd rather we deal with him together, I didn't appreciate finding out information from him. Although like I said he was very different today hopefully it's a well needed change in him."

"Andy didn't like the way her voice softened at the description of Jack, he remembered what the jerk had said to him in the hospital.

"Well don't be too surprised if it's not so much a change but a very good act" huffed Andy.

"Yes, so are you coming to bed?" asked Sharon.

"That depends if your still mad at me or not?" asked Andy sheepishly. Sharon let out a laugh then gave him a small kiss on the lips, "no you're off the hook just behave from now on" smiled Sharon.

"Sure thing Captain," Andy turned to put the lights off and noticed the beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on the coffee table.

"Hey those flowers are nice who sent you them? he asked.

"Oh they're from Jack," replied Sharon from the bedroom, "are you coming?". Andy instantly felt mad again but remembered not to let Jack get to him. "

"Do you want me to help you shower?" asked Andy as he entered the bedroom, Sharon smiled and replied "no need Jack helped me out earlier." Andy felt pure rage fill his veins, his blood pressure shot through the roof then the familiar black spots appeared before he quickly passed out...


	9. Chapter 9

Again all the apologies for this story taking a lifetime to finish, this is the final chapter hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes!Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and for taking time to read this :) x

 **Chapter 9**

Andy was instantly aware of a persistent thumping in his head the intensity of which made him groan, his neck and face felt slick with sweat. Realisation of what had happened hit him just as he heard the panic in Sharon's voice.

'Andy, are you alright? Can you look at me?'

Andy let out another groan, not because of the thumping in his head but out of frustration, he couldn't believe he had passed out again especially when he was supposed to be taking care of Sharon.

'I'm fine Sharon,'

'Well you could have fooled me,' said Sharon softly. 'You gave me a fright, I will get you some water and do you have your pills?'

'I've got them here,' Andy reached in to his pocket and took out his blood pressure medication looking at the bottle it dawned on him that he hadn't taken his pills in a few days, with everything that had been going on with Sharon he had completely forgotten. Feeling like an idiot Andy pushed himself up on to his feet trying his hardest to ignore the rush of blood to his head making him dizzy.

'Andy what are you doing you need to sit back down!'

'I'm going to sit on the couch of that s all the same to you,' Andy couldn't hide the anger in his voice, he wasn't mad at Sharon he was mad at himself. He wanted to care for Sharon now he looked weak and he didn't want Sharon thinking he was. Sharon was aware of Andy's sudden foul mood but she wasn't going to indulge it, she knew why he was frustrated but she also couldn't hide that that she cared deeply for him and with that came worry especially when it came to his health.

'I realise it can be difficult for you but please don't get yourself worked up Andy it's not good for your blood pressure which is obviously too high.'

Andy ran his fingers through his hair, there it was that tone he had dreaded hearing, he knew she cared but right now he did not need that mothering tone.

'Sharon don't,' replied Andy sharply.

'Don't what?', asked Sharon surprised at his response.

'I know my blood pressure is high or I wouldn't have ended up in a sorry heap on the floor, I also know that it's because I forgot to take my damn pills the past few days and then your jackass of an ex-husband coming around pretending to be concerned so he can put the moves on you just happened to raise it even more ok!'

Sharon looked at him, he looked dishevelled and all together worn out, after everything that had happened she hadn't really thought about the effect it was having on him. Jack was always a particularly tough subject and Andy found him especially hard to deal with. She walked over to where he sat and put the glass of water on the coffee table then slowly lowered herself to sit beside him, pain still causing her a lot of discomfort. Andy turned as she sat beside him letting out a large sigh as she went.

'Hey, are you ok?' asked Andy softly. Sharon looked in to his deep brown eyes, she slowly lifted her hand to stroke his cheek.

'I'm fine, the pain is getting less every day. How are you?' Andy dropped his head, 'I'm fine just mad at myself, I need to be taking care of you not the other way around'

'Andy, I will have you know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, that being said I can't deny that its nice having you take care of me and for that to continue you need to take care of yourself.' Andy took her hand in his knowing that she was right.

'I promise I will do better,' he met her eyes and gave a small smile.

'Now please tell me why you allowed Jack to get to you? Andy's smile faded instantly at the mention of Jacks name. He knew he had to be honest with her, they had both promised to be honest with each other after all that business after Hickman.

'When you were in hospital Jack did come to see you and he was acting kind of odd, I got the sense that he had an ulterior motive for being there then when I came in and seen the flowers and then you said he helped you shower...'

Sharon lifted her finger to his lips to shush him. 'First, Jack did not help me shower he simply turned it on as I was having difficulty with it, second I'm fully aware of all Jacks patterns of behaviour and I quite believe he expected to turn up and pretend to be a hero and look after me. Andy, you not telling me about him played straight in to his hands.' Andy nodded he realised that he hadn't given her enough credit, he should have known that Jack poses no threat to them but like an idiot he let Jack get under his skin.

'I'm sorry,'

'You don't need to be sorry but please believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Jack, he came here put on his act but you allowed him the satisfaction of knowing that he got to you, now he will be in some casino no doubt feeling very smug.'

Andy laughed, she was right, he felt instantly relieved and like a fool all after one conversation, there was no doubt this woman was a force of nature and god did he love her.

'Now we both need to get some rest its very late and I for one am exhausted.'

'You're right,' agreed Andy, 'in fact I'm slowly realising that you are always right' chuckled Andy.

'Oh, Andy please don't tell me you are only just beginning to realise' said Sharon mockingly, 'Now do you think you can get too bed without any more fainting because I assure you I won't be able to pick you up so I would be forced to leave you in a heap.

'Yes, I will manage thank you good to know I have you looking out for me' laughed Andy again.

'Always' said Sharon and winked very flirtatiously at Andy.

They both walked slowly down the hall together towards the bedroom relaxed in the comfort of one another's love and companionship, the events that they had gone through recently allowed them to see that their relationship was strong and if they let their past relationships remain in the past their lives together would bring complete contentedness.

'Oh, Sharon'

'Yes?' asked Sharon as she turned the bedroom light on.

'I want you to know that I won't let Jack bother me anymore'

Sharon smiled and then gave him a slow kiss on the lips.

'But those flowers are going in the garbage tomorrow.

The End.


End file.
